


Laughter Shy

by Twilighthawke



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Teeth, buckteeth, i think she's cute too, shes got freckles too, too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilighthawke/pseuds/Twilighthawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica Trevelyan has rabbit teeth, news at 11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter Shy

“Why do you do that?” Cullen asked mildly. They were sitting in the garden, it was a lazy day and Erica had dragged Cullen there to enjoy it. The breeze ruffled her hair in a rather fetching way and he was admiring her from his spot on the grass. She was laughing at something he’d said, her hand covering her mouth.

“Do what?” She replied leaning towards him. He was lounging, very undignified, while she was kneeling upright inches away from him.

“Cover your mouth like that when you laugh,” Cullen brushed her hair out of her face. Her face fell and Cullen was suddenly sorry he’d asked.

“I do not,” She protested weakly as she sat up straight and glanced away from him. Cullen sat up then, now he was really worried.

“You do,” he insisted. “It’s not a bad thing, I was just curious.” He wanted her to look back at him. She was still avoiding his eyes. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” He said. She made a face and Cullen was marginally less worried. If she could pull a face like that, she wasn’t really hurt by his question.

“It’s nothing really,” She finally looked at him. She looked embarrassed, her freckled face turning a rather fetching shade of pink.

“You really don’t have to tell me,” Cullen repeated, he was burning with curiosity, but he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. Especially when she had been so understanding of his own need not to share the uncomfortable details of his life. He picked up her hand where it lay in her lap, and kissed the knuckles softly. She smiled.

“I have huge front teeth,” She sighed in defeat. “I’m sure you’ve noticed.” Her lips were a hard line, frowning. Cullen’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“I really hadn’t,” He was only sort of lying. He had noticed her teeth before, he wouldn’t have said they were ‘huge’. He thought they were cute. Then again, he thought all of her was cute. She rolled her eyes.

“Sure,” the look on her face said she didn’t believe him. “I’m sure you managed to completely overlook the fact that I have rabbit teeth.” He accidentally laughed and her nose scrunched up in that cute way it did when she was angry. She thwacked him on the shoulder. When that only proved to make him laugh harder, she continued to slap at him ineffectually.

“Ow, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” He threw up his hands in defense as the onslaught of her palms increased in intensity. He caught her wrists and made her look at him. “I honestly don’t think they look rabbit-like,” She pulled the same disbelieving face she had before. “Who told you they were?” It was a reasonable question.

She moved to take her hands back which he allowed for exactly two seconds before he caught them again and laced their fingers together.

“When I was younger, my siblings always teased me about how large my front teeth are,” She confessed, rolling her eyes at the memory. She tried to play it off as not big deal, but it obviously still bothered her. “My little brother _still_ calls me beaver.” She huffed in distaste.

“What does that have to do with your laugh?” Cullen asked. She pursed her lips.

“When I laugh, my teeth are painfully obvious.” She glanced away. “I don’t want people to see.” Cullen felt such a rush of emotion for this silly woman he thought his heart might burst. Instead he kissed her, softly, barely ghosting his lips over hers.

“I think you’re beautiful,” He murmured fondly. “Teeth and all.” She grinned at him then, apparently forgetting her teeth altogether.

**Author's Note:**

> It occurred to me i have never addressed the fact that Erica has some pretty pronounced buck teeth. Or thats what i believe. It was the only way I could excuse her enormous pouty lips. Anyway comments always encouraged.


End file.
